


Safe and Sound

by Avidreader6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: One time Bucky holds Steve and one time Steve holds Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky clung to the thin frame of his best friend, silently willing the coughing to cease so Stevie could get some rest. The spring had been colder than usual, winter lingering and even though the days were pleasant, at night, the temperatures dropped enough for their apartment to turn cold. Most evenings, Bucky came home from work to find Stevie standing at the stove, soaking up the warmth while making dinner, the quilt from their bed wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

At the beginning of the week, Steve had refused to remain in their bed, even just a little longer, insisting he could get up and at least make Bucky some coffee. As he padded into the kitchen, he shook his head and argued that he felt fine and that there was plenty for him to do around their apartment. Bucky hadn’t pushed it, at first, wanting to believe Stevie was right. As he headed out to work on the docks, he’d just kissed the frown from Steve’s lips and asked nicely that Steve try not to overdo it. 

Another cough rattled through Steve, dying out with a reedy wheeze that let Bucky know just how hard Steve’s lungs were working. He carefully sat up, making sure to keep the blanket tucked around Steve’s shivering form and also not wake him. 

Staring out into the dark of their tiny bedroom, Bucky’s eyes landed on the glass jar they both dumped any change they found into. It wasn’t overly full, but after doing some quick mental arithmetic, he couldn’t help but smile, relief coursing through him. They’d paid the rent the week before and they’d both been good this month. Bucky hadn’t taken out any girls and Steve had been adamant about not needing any art supplies. Come morning, Bucky could drag Steve to the doctor and there would be enough to pay him and for the medicine after. 

His hand found its way into Stevie’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft blond strands, and Bucky yawned, hoping sleep would finally come. Another bout of coughing began and Bucky watched Steve curl in on himself in a sleepy attempt to lessen the convulsions. 

It was then that he seemed to notice that Bucky was no longer spooned behind him. He shivered and rolled over, big blue eyes open but hazy with sleep. “Buck?”

Bucky moved his hand to Steve’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “I’m here, Stevie. Go back to sleep.”

“Why aren’t you sleepin’? Is it my,” Steve started to cough again and Bucky rubbed his back until it stopped. “It is the coughing? I can go sleep on the couch. You’ve worked all week, and all I’ve done is-”

“Hush, sweetheart.” Bucky continued to rub Steve’s back, noticing how he was trying to hold off coughing. “Stop that.” Steve barked out the coughs he’d been holding back, curling in closer to Bucky. “Yes, the coughing woke me.” Steve tried to scoot back off the bed, only to have Bucky stop him. “But, it was just because of how bad it sounds now, Stevie. I’m worried.”

“I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Thought I told you to, hush?” Steve frowned but shifted closer to Bucky again. “There’s no need for ‘sorrys’. I’m just concerned, sweetheart.” Steve was still under the blankets, the only indication that he was still listening was the hand that came to rest on Bucky’s stomach and a quiet cough. 

“I don’t want you to worry, Buck. It’s just a cold. It’ll pass. They always do.” 

Bucky scoffed and sat up a little straighter. “Sit up, Stevie. It’ll help.” 

Steve worked to sit up, trying hard to keep the blanket around his body, but when the blanket continued to slip off his shoulders, he huffed and flopped back down on the bed, head resting on Bucky’s thigh. When Bucky didn’t move, he peered up helplessly at him through his lashes. Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled, and help Steve sit up and lean back against his chest, tucking the blanket back around him. 

“Thanks, Buck.” 

Bucky just kissed the top of Steve’s head and held him close. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Bucky began to relax. “You already sound better.”

Steve began to laugh, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. “You sure about that?”

The kiss that Bucky used to silence him was just a soft press of his lips to Steve’s. “Punk.”

Silence fell again, the only sounds were Steve’s shifting in Bucky’s embrace to press his ear to Bucky’s chest. After a solid five minutes without a cough, Bucky was reasonably sure Steve had fallen back to sleep.

He had just begun to drift himself, when he heard the mumbled, “love you, Bucky.”

“Love you too, Stevie. Now, sleep. We’ll go to the doctor tomorrow.”

Steve was silent, breathing steadier and only slightly labored. Bucky knew his words about the doctor hadn’t been heard, but as he yawned and his eyes closed, he found he didn’t care. His Stevie was asleep in his arms and it was time Bucky joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve lay on the cot in his tent and tried to relax and maybe get some sleep. Right now, Bucky was still with the doctors and Stark, all of them trying to figure out what Zola had done to him. Bucky hadn’t had any answers, so they were running test after test to try and find any clue. Peggy had been the one to drag Steve out of the medical tent, promising that as soon as Bucky was released she’d tell him how to get to Steve’s tent.

When she’d taken his arm, Steve had started to protest, but Peggy silenced him with one perfectly arched eyebrow and a stern look.

Once they were far enough away, Peggy’s expression softened. “Steve, you need to calm down or everyone will know.”

Mind still on Bucky being poked and prodded, the question didn’t fully register. “Know? Know about what?”

Peggy stopped them where she was sure they wouldn’t be heard, and made sure Steve was paying attention. “Steve, please, listen carefully. Certain types of relationships can be overlooked because we are at war, but if you continue to be so vocal about how you feel about your friend,” Peggy looked Steve in the eye and put a special emphasis on the word _friend_. “Philips would have no choice but to send you both home. Do you understand?”

Steve’s brow furrowed a moment before his eyes went wide. “Oh!” His shoulders hunched and he suddenly felt awful. He could have ruined everything for both him and Bucky if Peggy hadn’t stepped in. “I understand now, Peggy. Thank you. I’ll go wait in my tent?”

The smile Peggy gave him was softer. “Yes, that would be good, Captain. I’ll send the sergeant to see you as soon as he is finished.” Peggy started to turn away but stopped. “Captain?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll see if I can hurry Howard on a bit. I’m sure Sergeant Barnes would like a chance to rest himself.”

Steve’s smile was bright and he nodded. “You sure he’ll let himself be hurried?”

Peggy winked. “With the right persuasion, yes. Now, go before Phillips decides he needs you to do some heavy lifting as further punishment for disobeying orders.”

Steve had gone into his tent and lay down on the cot, listening to the sounds of the camp all around him. Now that he had stopped moving, he could feel the weariness settling into his bones. His new body didn’t need near as much as sleep as he used to, after everything, even he was tired. He yawned and let his eyes close, thinking a short nap could be just what he needed while he waited for Bucky.

Two hours later, Steve woke to find a dark shadow slinking into his tent. He sat up quickly and started to roll off the cot only to hear a low chuckle. “Just me, Stevie. Stark finally convinced them to let me go and get some sleep. Agent Carter brought me to your tent. Said something about how worried you were.” Bucky laughed again. “That feels so strange to say, Stevie. You worryin’ about me. Usually, it’s the other way round.”

Steve smiled and reached out toward Bucky. He could tell Bucky was trying to sound brave and as though none of this bothered him, but Steve knew otherwise. “Would you shut up and come over here. I need to know you’re okay, Buck. Seein’ you strapped to that table. Knowin’ they messed with ya, I...I...Carter was right, I was worried.”

Bucky took Steve’s hand and squeezed hard. He stayed standing in the middle of the tent, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, a sure sign he was nervous. Steve just reeled him in until he had no choice but to join him on the cot. 

Being so close to his Stevie again, Bucky couldn’t hold it in anymore. He curled into the larger man and the tears started to fall. “I’m so sorry, Stevie. I don’t know what they did, but I’m different now too. Don’t know how, but I am. I thought for sure you were some dream come to finally take me to heaven or somethin’. Never thought I’d actually get outta there.”

Steve held Bucky until the tears stopped, hands moving over Bucky’s back as he whispered soothing words. “You’re out, Buck. I’ve got you, beautiful. We’re together. That’s all that matters. I’m here. Not goin’ anywhere.”

“Keep talkin’, Stevie. Please. Need to hear your voice. Need to know I’m not back there.” Bucky clung tight to Steve, face buried in his neck, needing the comforting scent.

“Anything you want, Buck. Promise. Let’s lay down, first. Yeah? Sound good?” Bucky nodded and Steve carefully got them both arranged on the narrow cot. Bucky wound himself around Steve, making sure to touch him as much as possible.

Bucky started to relax and Steve kept talking. He talked about their apartment in Brooklyn. How sad the landlady had been to see them go. He talked about the bakery down the street they would visit when they had a little extra money. He talked about all the nights Bucky had been the one holding him. How good it was, how safe he felt in Bucky’s arms.

“I’m gonna do the same for you, baby. Gonna keep you safe. Phillips says we’re here at least a week. We’ll be together. I promise.”

“Love you, Stevie.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head and it hit him that that was the first time he’d been able to actually do that since he’d found Bucky strapped to that table. “Love you, Buck. Get some sleep now.”

Bucky snorted and wound himself closer to Steve. “I remember when I was the one tellin’ you that after coughin’ all night.”

Carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair, Steve sighed softly. “My turn, now. Don’t make me start singing. It won’t be pretty.”

“Can’t have that. You’ll wake the whole camp.” Bucky tilted his face up toward Steve. “Give me a real kiss first?”

Steve’s mouth covered Bucky’s chapped lips and he groaned. He’d missed the way Bucky tasted and just how skillful a kisser Bucky was. “Fuck, I’ve missed that.”

Bucky started to press up for more and yawned. “Me too, sweetheart, but I think more will have to wait til morning. I’m beat.”

They shifted a little more on the cot, finding a somewhat comfortable position after a few minutes. They began to drift off, both feeling safe in the other’s arms, knowing that no matter what came, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from two very dear friends (and their unicorns) and have FINALLY finished it. I hope they all enjoy.


End file.
